Bounty Hunters at Ord Mantell
by Vadakin
Summary: A one off I wrote for a Star Wars competition a while back, depicting scenes not in the movies. This one is set between A New Hope and The Empire Strikes back.


Well here's my entry. It takes place right before the beginning of The Empire Strikes Back (it even shows how the Falcon got damaged in the first place and why there's no hyperdrive), hope you like it.

-------------------------------------------------

Ord Mantell:

"I have a bad feeling about this." Luke commented as they walked towards the docking bay. Han and Leia were with him on a mission for the Alliance, a quest that had taken them to the Bright Jewel System, famous for it's blue star at the centre of the Solar System.

"Relax kid, there's nothing here but tourists and smugglers," Han responded as he looked up at the pink-shaded sky. It had been a long time since he had been on Ord Mantell, and although he given up the life of a smuggler in favour of a "noble cause" as Mon Mothma had said to him before going on the mission, Han still felt right at home among the thieves and pirates, even if he had become more "respectable". Han couldn't help but laugh to himself at that thought as he remembered an old friend from his smuggling past.

"I'm serious," Luke said, concerned. "There's something wrong here, I can sense it."

"I'm sure it's nothing," responded Leia as she searched the crowds for any sign of the contact they were supposed to meet, "The Empire is diverting vast resources to some secret project, and we have to find out what it is. Why aren't they concentrating on finding us? If the rebels aren't they're top priority, then this…whatever it is, must be something important to the Emperor."

"Yeah well, tell that to Darth Vader. That guy just won't give up." Han said as he remembered a run in with the Dark Lord on Tyrius VI.

As the trio walked through the crowd, Luke continued to feel uneasy, even as they reached the rendezvous point without any trouble. Standing, waiting for them was a mysterious figure, his face covered with a hood, concealing his identity. Approaching the three rebels, the stranger spoke quietly, not wanting to draw attention to himself.

"Please, come with me. There may be Imperial spies lurking around, we must hurry," the stranger said, signalling the trio to follow him.

"I don't like this." Luke muttered under his breath as they walked, through a narrow alleyway, coming to a large metal door, leading to a warehouse.

"Inside, quickly," the stranger commanded as he opened the door, allowing the rebels to walk inside. The warehouse was poorly lit, with only the light of the passing sun coming through the windows to illuminate the main room. Instinctively, Han found himself putting his hand to his side, clutching his blaster. Like Luke, he now felt that something was wrong. His left hand moved slowly to his belt, activating his comlink so that Chewbacca, back on the Falcon, could hear any conversation that took place.

Suddenly, the warehouse was lit up as ceiling-lights flickered on. Leia looked in shock as she saw a Bothan lying dead in a pool of blood, while Luke and Han concentrated on the 6 men surrounding them, each holding blasters.

"What's going on here? What have you done to this Bothan?" Leia asked sternly.

"I'm afraid he was a rebel spy, here to meet you I believe. We couldn't allow him to do that." The stranger they had followed responded as he removed his hood, revealing a weathered face. He was human, with a large scar running down his left cheek. "Where are my manners? My name is Kel Asari. My associates and I have been tracking you ever since you landed on the planet."

"What do you want? Luke asked, as his eyes travelled across the room, assessing the situation.

"Why, Captain Solo here of course." Kel responded as he removed his blaster from its holster and aimed it at the rebels. "This is what happens when you make a deal with a Hutt and don't come through"

"You're bounty hunters…" Han muttered under his breath as he tried to figure out a way to get out of the situation he was in.

"Yes we are, and Jabba has put a price on your head so big that anyone who collects will be set for life."

"Look…go back to your boss and tell him I have his money. I just got a little sidetracked that's all." Han responded, trying to buy time to allow Chewie to track the position of the comlink.

"Alright Solo, give me the money and we might let you go."

"You think I'd carry that many credits around with me? I have to go get it. I just need a little time, that's all."

"Jabba is tired of waiting Solo, it's not about the money anymore, it's about respect. If you don't pay him now, all the credits in the galaxy won't be enough to calm his rage." Kel responded with a smile.

"What about us?" Leia cur in, pointing to Luke and herself "surely Jabba has no interest in us, so why not let us go?" a statement that prompted Han to give her a sarcastic look.

"Sorry, no can do. Jabba might not care about you but the Empire sure does. They've offered up quite a reward for your capture, especially you, Skywalker."

As one of Kel's associates approached the rebels, blaster in one hand, a pair of cuffs in the other, he suddenly found himself falling to the floor in pain, letting out a final surprised breath before dying. Turning, Kel found himself having to dodge and roll away to safety as Chewbacca entered the warehouse, bowcaster in hand, firing at the bounty hunters.

Luke and Leia then found themselves being dragged behind some crates by Han and soon they were engaged in a firefight as blaster bolts shot across the warehouse. Chewie meanwhile, stood behind the main door of the warehouse, emerging every so often to fire at any bounty hunters who emerged from their hiding spots to shoot.

Waiting, Luke aimed his blaster at a set of crates by the far wall, watching as a bounty hunter looked out to shoot. Pressing the trigger, Luke sent a laser blast from his gun, striking the bounty hunter in his chest before turning to Han.

"I told you there was something wrong, you should really learn to listen." Luke spoke with a sly grin.

"Nice…" Han responded sarcastically, before firing across the room at another bounty hunter. "Come on, let's get outta here."

Moving quickly, the trio ran to the exit as Chewie laid down cover fire and soon they were making their way across the city, back towards the docking bay. Meanwhile, Kel and his associates were picking themselves up, running after the rebels, intent on collecting the bounties.

The crowded streets soon cleared as people ran for cover while the bounty hunters fired through the air, targeting the rebels were running in front of them. The shootout had also attracted the attention of the Imperial garrison in the city and now, Stormtroopers were rushing to investigate, and to arrest the rebels, having picked up their faces on the city's security grid.

By the time the rebels reached the Millennium Falcon, the bounty hunters had just about caught up to them and as Chewie went on board and prepared the ship for take off, Han, Luke and Leia waited at the top of the ramp, firing back at the bounty hunters.

Kel wasn't there though. He had entered the docking bay through another entrance, and was now sneaking around the Flacon, hoping to catch Solo and his friends by surprise. Emerging from beneath the ship, Kel sprang up, attempting to shoot Han, but Luke, suddenly sensing danger, ignited his lightsaber, cutting off Kel's right arm before instinctively moving the blade to block a barrage of laser blasts that were coming from Imperial Stormtroopers who had just entered the bay.

A roar from Chewie signalled that the ship was ready to go and as the ramp closed up and sealed, the Millennium Falcon rose up into the air and rocketed up through the atmosphere and into space.

However, an Imperial Star Destroyer had been alerted and was now moving to intercept, forcing Han to take the controls, and try to weave a way through the intense laser fire.

"Come on kid, where am I going here?" Han asked as the ship was rocked by the impact of a laser blast.

"Hoth…where going to Hoth." Luke replied, prompting Han to enter the co-ordinates and wait for the navicomputer to plot a course through hyperspace. Meanwhile, Leia and Chewbacca found themselves manning the gun turrets, firing at the TIE Fighters that were now chasing them, along with the Star Destroyer.

Finally, after taking hit after hit, the dashboard lit up, signalling that the course to Hoth was plotted, and Han immediately activated the hyperdrive, sending the ship speeding into hyperspace.

"Well that was fun." Han commented sarcastically, "next time, let's take your ship."

On board the Imperial Star Destroyer, Executor, Darth Vader looked out into space, trying to feel through the Force and discover the location of Luke Skywalker, who had been identified as the rebel who had destroyed the Death Star. He didn't know how it was possible. He was sure that the child of Anakin Skywalker had never been born, but now, Vader's past, his memories were coming back to haunt him.

His thoughts were interrupted as an Imperial officer approached him cautiously, aware of Vader's tendency to destroy those who failed him…and others who he just didn't like.

"My Lord," the Commander spoke nervously, "we have just received word that the Millennium Falcon was involved in an incident on Ord Mantell and it appears that the rebel, Skywalker was there. However the ship jumped into hyperspace before our forces there could capture it."

"I've had enough of this," Vader responded, "prepare to send a series of probes across the galaxy. The rebels are hiding somewhere, it's time we find them. See to it personally Commander."

"Yes, my Lord."

The Millennium Falcon exited hyperspace with a bang, as the hyperdrive caught fire, which in turn began to play havoc with other systems on the ship.

"What's happening?" Luke asked as alarms rang out across the ship.

"The hyperdrive must have been hit during the escape, it's completely burned out. It's a miracle that we were able to jump to hyperspace at all. Listen, Luke…it's gonna take me a while to fix the ship, but when I do, I gotta leave."

"Leave? You mean leave the Alliance?"

"Yeah kid, I'm sorry, but I gotta pay off Jabba…if I don't, I won't be able set foot on any planet in the galaxy without getting shot at, and what good will I be then?"

"Will you be back?" Luke asked.

"I dunno kid…just, keep it to yourself alright. Don't tell the princess."

"Alright," Luke responded as the ship entered the atmosphere of the ice-planet, Hoth, almost limping as the engines threatened to cut out before the ship could land in the docking bay of the newly founded rebel base.

-------------------------


End file.
